


Not as it Seems

by floatingplanet



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingplanet/pseuds/floatingplanet
Summary: A one shot featuring Johnlock and Mary x reader. Enjoy!





	Not as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit rushed so please excuse the ending

“Sherlock, darling, come to bed, please.” Your voice was soft but you knew he had heard you as he went about his business in the flat. 

“I can’t, (Y/N), there’s too much to do. I have to solve this case.” Even if he hadn’t spoken you knew that that would’ve been his answer. 

“It’ll be fine overnight. Please, Sherlock. For me?” You put out your bottom lip, and he stopped to look at you, sighing. 

“Fine. But only for a few minutes,” he added at your happy face. 

You smiled smugly. “Yes, of course. Come along, darling!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but followed you to the bedroom, quickly changing into pyjamas and crawling into bed next to you, holding you close. 

“What the-“ Sherlock’s eyes opened wide, and he was breathing heavily. “What the hell kind of dream was that?”

The shape next to him shifted, groaning in his sleep. “Mm, Sherlock? What’re you doin’ up?”

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes. “I just had a nightmare about me and (Y/N).”

John rubbed his eyes as he turned to face Sherlock. “A nightmare? What about?”

Sherlock scoffed. “I dreamt that we were together. (Y/N) and I. It was... an experience, to say the least.”

John blinked once, twice. Before laughing. “You and (Y/N), the biggest gay in existence?” 

Sherlock chuckled. “Says the gay man in bed with another gay man.”

John shrugged, still smiling. “What can I say? Nobody beats (Y/N). Her and Mary are definitely the queens of queer.”

Sherlock gave him an odd look. “Don’t ever say something like that again.”

John nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I won’t. Slap me if something like that ever comes out of my mouth, yeah?”

“I definitely will.” Sherlock grinned. “With pleasure, even.”

John rolled his eyes before moving to get out of bed, only stopping at the sound of the front door opening. He glanced at Sherlock, a silent question on his face, to which Sherlock shrugged at. 

John sighed and went into the main room, only to see you and Mary there, holding hands and smiling excitedly. 

“Ah, there you are, John!” Your voice was bright with excitement, and you were gripping Mary’s hand. “We have exciting news!”

“Oh? And what’s that?” He inquired with a smile, though he had a hunch. 

“Mary and I are-“ You we’re cut off by Sherlock’s entrance into the room. 

“I had a nightmare about us last night, (Y/N).” He glanced between you and Mary before continuing. “It was terrifying.”

Mary rolled her eyes but you just laughed and patted her shoulder. 

“And what was the nightmare about, Sherlock? You and I getting killed?”

“Worse,” he started ominously. “It was about us dating.” 

You stared at him blankly. “Dating? As in, you and I? Romantically?” He nodded gravely. 

You shared a look with Mary before laughing. “That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard of- and I’m a gay Christian!” 

Mary snorted at your words as John sighed. 

“What was it you were going to say before Sherlock interrupted you?” John asked, trying to clear the air a bit. 

“Oh! That’s right!” Your smile returned full force. “Mary and I are engaged!” You untangled your hand from Mary’s to show the boys your ring, a simplistic silver band with a small twist in the middle. 

“Congratulations!” John moves towards you both to see the ring as Sherlock stayed where he was, a small smile on his face. “Have you told Mrs Hudson yet?”

Mary shook her head. “She wasn’t in her apartment when we went to tell her. If you two see her, let us know, please.”

“I can’t wait to see the look on her face!” You laughed as Mary grinned. 

“When’s the wedding going to be?” Sherlock questioned. 

You and Mary shared a look before shrugging. “Dunno,” you replied. “Hopefully soon.”

Mary barked out a laugh. “You’re telling me!”

You both shared a laugh as John shook his head and Sherlock smiled. 

Yes, this was much better, he decided. Whatever that dream was, he didn’t like it. He much preferred John over you any day. And he was sure you preferred Mary over him, and that was how he liked it.


End file.
